B1 battle droid
B1 battle droids or commonly known as standard battle droids were droids used by the Separatists during the Clone Wars era. Battle Droids were not exceedingly intelligent, compared to some sentient beings. They always tripped up and asked dumb questions which made them funny. They usually carried E-5 Blaster rifles and in some cases, rocket launchers, thermal detonators, and sniper rifles. Characteristics Originally created for protecting riches, B1 Battle Droids were used for the Trade Federation during the Pre-Clone Wars era. When the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, B1 Battle Droids were sold to the Confederacy and programmed for war. Neimoidians, being paranoid, made B1 Battle Droids very stupid so they won't go up to them and rebel; however, the droids were allowed to develop personality quirks. The B1 Battle Droid has a straight body and a long neck, which is destined to look like a skeleton, to strike fear into the hearts of enemies such as the Galactic Republic. They carried an E-5 Blaster rifle and sometimes Rocket Launchers and Thermal Detonators. B1s are smaller than B2 Super Battle Droids but the two Battle Droids get along. B1 Battle Droids are already programed to do different functions which allows them to be drivers of starships, lieutenants of other B1s, captains of starships, sergeants of other B1s, or carry special equipment during battles. They are part of the B-series battle droids and they stand 1.91 meters tall. History Trade Federation Battle Droids first appeared with the Trade Federation on their way to take over Naboo. They were controlled by a ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship orbiting the planet while they took over it. They were stored inside Multi-Troop Transports and Trade Federation troop carriers for the invasion. Once they reached Naboo, several B1 Battle Droids deployed and took over the capital. Many of the Naboo people were taken prisoner by these Droids, and then some of them were executed. Vulture Droids also participated during the invasion under Battle Droids command. Battle Droid.]] Battle Droids were attacked by Padme and the other Naboo people as they tried to escape. Once they escaped, Nute Gunray planned an attack on the Gungans because they were prepared for battle. After the Battle at the Grassy Plains, the Battle Droids were no longer used for Droid Control as the Separatist created a new factory after losing the battle. Before the Clone Wars Before the Clone Wars, B1 Battle Droids were being made at a Droid Factory on the planet Geonosis. Wat Tambor's new B2 Super Battle Droids were also used and created with the B1's inside the factory. First Battle of the Clone Wars During the First Battle of Geonosis, B1 Battle Droids were painted pinkish to blend in with the planet as they fought the Clones alongside B2 Super Battle Droids and W-series Droidekas. After the Separatists lost this battle, they went back to painting the Battle Droids beige color and that's how they remained throughout the Clone Wars era. Clone Wars s fighting on Christophsis.]] B1 Battle Droids were not very smart during the Clone Wars era. They were pretty stupid which was why their commanders and generals got fed up with them, and then later destroyed some of them. Grievous Hero sometimes got annoyed with B1s and destroyed them. Later, after the Confederacy of Independent Systems was losing, Dooku told Grievous to keep the battle droids. During the Clone Wars, many new models of the B1 were made. Several of them were equipped with other weapons such as jetpacks for Rocket Battle Droids, firefighting B1s, and even assassin droids. They fought throughout the Clone Wars but were still easily destroyed by Sith/Jedi or Clone Troopers. B1s fought alongside many relatives and were worried about dying sometimes. End of Clone Wars and 2 B1s before the Battle of Utapau.]] In 19 BBY, B1 and B2 battle droids fought bravely for the Separatist New Order and killed many Clone Troopers participating in battles such as the Battle of Coruscant and the Battle of Utapau. At the end of the Clone Wars, all battle droids were shut down, including B1s. Separatist Holdouts After the Confederacy of Independent Systems lost and the Galactic Empire won, several B1s were used for the Separatist Holdouts trying to bring back peace. A holdout commanded by Gizor Delso had B1s in it as well as many other holdouts. Gallery Relationships Category:Battle Droids Category:B1 Battle Droids Category:Heroes Category:Trade Federation Battle Droids Category:Legend Pages Category:Anti-Heroes